vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Camille Ferros
|-|Camille= |-|Program Camille= Summary |-|Original Lore=Weaponized to execute outside the boundaries of the law, Camille is an elegant and elite operative who ensures the Piltover machine and its Zaunite underbelly runs smoothly. Camille's true strength is her adaptability and attention to detail, viewing sloppy technique as an embarrassment that must be put to order. Raised among manners and money, she is the Principal Intelligencer of Clan Ferros, tasked with cutting down her family's darker problems with surgical precision. With a mind as sharp as the blades she bears, Camille's pursuit of superiority through hextech body augmentation has left many to wonder if she is more machine than woman. |-|Program Camille=Weaponized to quell the G/NETIC rebellion, Program Camille is a robotic assassin who will kill any human trying to utilize unauthorized technology. A being of adaptable protocols and laser-like focus she takes her orders directly from Program’s superior artificial intelligence. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C Name: Camille Ferros, The Steel Shadow, The Gray Lady Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: 80s Classification: Cyborg, Principal Intelligencer of Clan Ferros, Patron Saint of the Glorious Evolution | Program Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman, Longevity, Information Analysis, Forcefield Creation, Adaptation, Damage Boost (Via Precision Protocol), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Precision Protocol and Hookshot, Damage Amplification Via The Hextech Ultimatum), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Tactical Sweep), Self Healing (Via Tactical Sweep), Power Nullification (Can nullify abilities that would allow enemies to move more than a few meters away from her including Flight, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, Portal Creation and similar abilities Via Hextech Ultimatum) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Empowered by a Brackern namestone comparable to that which gives Skarner his power), Precision Protocol ignores conventional durability | Town level (Capable of fighting and killing PROJECT initiates), Precision Protocol ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to attack and return to her position in the time it takes to blink, Is physically empowered by a Hextech Crystal which should make her comparable to other Hextech users such as Jayce and Orianna Reveck. Reacted to attacks from Jhin.) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human | At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with ranged abilities Standard Equipment: Hextech Heart, Hextech Blade Legs, Hookshot Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Adaptive Defenses:' Camille's next basic attack against enemy champions is periodically enhanced to shield her from either exclusively physical damage or magic damage, based on which type would mitigate the most damage from her target. *'Precision Protocol:' Camille's next basic attack bonus, deals bonus physical damage and grants bonus movement speed. If recast after the first attack, Precision Protocol's damage is doubled and a portion of the damage is dealt as true damage. *'Tactical Sweep:' Camille sweeps her leg to deal physical damage to all enemies in a cone in front of her. Enemies hit by the outer half of the cone take bonus physical damage and are slowed. Camille is healed for the bonus damage dealt against enemy champions. *'Hookshot:' Camille fires a grapple in the target direction. If the grapple collides with terrain, Camille will dash toward and bind to the terrain. While bound to the terrain, she gains the ability to cast Wall Dive. Camille then dashes in the target direction, stopping at the first enemy hit and stunning them. At maximum range or enemy collision, Camille deals physical damage to nearby enemies. The range is doubled towards enemy champions. If she collides with an enemy champion, she is also granted bonus attack speed. *'The Hextech Ultimatum:' Camille becomes untargetable and leaps toward the target enemy champion. When she lands, she creates a locked, hexagonal zone around the target for a duration, interrupting them and knocking away all other nearby enemies on impact. The target can move freely inside the zone, but cannot escape it through any means. While within the zone, Camille's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. The Hextech Ultimatum ends automatically if Camille leaves the area or dies. Key: Base | Program Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Assassins Category:Robots Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 7